Feeling Alive
by Darkeyes17
Summary: 1st in the "Feeling" series. G1: After Sunstreaker's near death experience, Ratchet is shaken. The twins chase his doubts away with a night of intimacy. Ratchet/Twins sticky hurt/comfort sex. RP'd with Katea-Nui.


**A/N: This is an RP between Katea-Nui and I, so we hope you all enjoy! You know we don't own Transformers. I wish. **

**Warnings: Sticky hurt/comfort mech on mech action and sparkbonding. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Feeling alive<strong>

* * *

><p>Ratchet released a shaky sigh, his intakes rattling a little in his exhaustion. It had been a long couple of orns. The battle over the oil rig had started as just another Decepticon bid for energy, the Autobots showing up to kick their afts to the moon and back, with all the idiots in between. And his number one idiots of the day were the Twin psychopaths he liked to call his bondmates. Sideswipe had stabilized quickly enough in order for Ratchet to patch him with temporary plating. Sunstreaker, on the other servo, had been touch and go for too long in Ratchet's opinion. He was <em>still <em>shaking with the fear of feeling Sunstreaker's spark weaken over their bond.

The CMO exhaled another shaky vent of air before wearily steeling himself to sit at his desk and type up the medical reports he _knew _Prowl would be looking for tomorrow morning.

He was halfway though his second last report when the soft sound of a mech coming back online floated into his office from the medbay. Instantly forgetting that these reports needed to be done, the medic was out of his chair before the presence in his spark came back to full strength.

Sunstreaker was awake. He was back.

Rushing to the ICU room, Ratchet vented a sigh of relief, seeing those beautiful Prussian blue optics unshutter and look at him, a pulse of affection flowing through the bond, soothing his spark. He moved closer, needing to touch his golden plated lover, but held back. He needed to check on the stats from the monitors hooked up to the warrior's system before he even thought about comforting the hurting mech.

"Ratch..." came the soft, slightly hoarse whisper from the berth.

Without looking at him, the medic gently caressed one of Sunny's helm vents and sent a pulse of affection through the bond.

Sunstreaker moaned in pain and in frustration. Ratchet was only quiet with his patients when they were seriously hurt, in danger of losing their lives. For Ratchet not to talk to him...it almost broke his spark to imagine what Ratchet had to see, had to fix. Most likely, the image of his abdomen being blown wide open by a blast from Megatron's fusion cannon would scar itself in Ratchet's processor forever. This could not be good. Knowing Ratchet, he was going to be distant from him and Sideswipe for awhile, to try and cope with what happened. For the first time since they had bonded, one of them had been hurt enough to make Ratchet doubt if he could be with them without worrying that he would lose his nerve if they were hurt. Sunstreaker couldn't let those doubts worsen further.

Clearing his vocaliser, Sunstreaker whispered again, "Ratchet...please, don't close up. I'm alive. You saved me."

Ratchet didn't answer for several moments as he checked the machines he'd connected into Sunstreaker before he replied back, his voice soft. He was afraid to make it any louder. Afraid it would just show the fear he'd been plagued with the moment they'd dragged his idiot bondmates into the medbay. He carefully placed a small block on his end of the bond to keep that fear hidden as he spoke.

"It almost wasn't enough."

He let the words hang there, ignoring the shaking that was being slowly replaced by full body tremors. Busying himself seemed like the best thing to do so he made second rounds on the machines, if only to assure himself everything was working and Sunstreaker was alright.

::Sunny!:: Sideswipe's exuberant voice pushed itself along their twin bond. ::You're awake! That's great! Tell Ratchet to get recharge! he's been in there for ORNS!::

Sunstreaker's optics widened in realisation and then narrowed in a glare at his bondmate. "You fragger," he growled.

Ratchet stepped back at the tone, faceplate betraying nothing, but his optics told the golden twin that his lover was confused by the turn around in his mood.

"You have been taking care of me, but not yourself. How dare you. How dare you think that my life is worth more than your own? How dare you think that your issues are not important?" hissed Sunstreaker. To force this statement, he shoved pulses of love and determination over their bond.

Ratchet didn't answer, and a strange sort of weariness came to his optics.

::Sunny? What's happening?:: came Sideswipe's enquiry.

::Our beloved bondmate is acting like a self-sacrificing glitch again. Come here and help me will you?:: Sunstreaker replied.

"Sunstreaker...you could have died. Your spark would have been extinguished forever and-" Ratchet started softly, but was cut off by Sunstreaker's angry reply.

"Well I'm not. You. Saved. Me. Again, Ratchet. Don't think about what could have happened. Think about now. Hell Ratch, you know you're the only one I act like this around, telling you what I think and how I honestly feel. I'm here. I'm in the world of the living so forget about could-have-beens," the golden twin said, his tone betraying the love and the worry he held for his bondmate.

Ratchet had to look away, wanting so desperately to believe his yellow bondmate, but at the same moment having a hard time not imagining the next time. Next time, it could be too late. Next time, that may only be an empty shell laying on the berth. Forcefully, the CMO pushed those thoughts away.

"Frag it Ratch! TALK to me!" Sunstreaker groaned weakly, struggling to sit up, setting two of the three machines beeping as wires were pulled free and were no longer able to monitor their patient. Sunstreaker ignored the frantic look of his lover and the efforts to push him back down. He caught the medic's cherry hands in his and pulled them to his chestplates over his spark. "I'm ALIVE! And you should be screaming and yelling and calling me a pit-spawned idiot son of glitch for getting so slagged up AGAIN!"

He swayed in a slight bout of dizziness and Ratchet started as he was pulled forward to be entrapped in strong arms and Sunstreaker's head became nestled against his shoulder and neck. "Don't- don't close up on me, Hatchet..."

"Sunstreaker, I-"

"Ratchet! Sunny!"

The new voice belonged to none other than Sideswipe, standing stricken in the doorway as he watched his hurting bondmates in their desperate embrace. He felt all the conflicting emotions over their bond, and he rushed to the two and placed his own arms around them, relief flooding him. With all of the emotions slotting into place, and with his bondmates by his side, it was like a dam broke within the CMO.

"Sunstreaker, I love you and Sideswipe too much...and the thought that I would have lost you forever...it..it would be enough to want to take my own spark," mumbled Ratchet, tears of coolant welling up in the corners of his optics and etching their way down his face.

"NO, Ratch. C'mon babe, the Autobots would need you long after we would be gone," Sideswipe whispered, placing a kiss on the corner of the medics shoulder while one of his hands stroked the back of his brothers neck, warm and pulsing with life. Couldn't Ratchet see? They were alive!

Ratchet shook his helm, but embraced Sunstreaker tighter, as if to meld their bodies permanently together.

"Ratchet, stop. I'm here. I'm ALIVE! And...if you don't believe it, I'll just have to show you," murmured Sunstreaker, using all of his strength to straighten up and pull his lover into a fierce and passionate kiss.

Ratchet stilled in surprise, before he forcefully pushed Sunstreaker away, the front liner too drained to do more than whine weakly. "Sunny, not now... You're not ready... I-I'm not-"

He wanted it. He was BURNING with the force of wanting it. But it wasn't- something could happen. Sunstreaker wasn't strong enough for this yet. Sideswipe was supposed to be on berth rest and he had reports to finish... a weak sob tore itself from his throat and he buried his face against Sunstreaker's shoulder, stifling it.

"I don't care if I'm ready or not. You need it," Sunstreaker said in a low tone.

"Ratch, please. We want to do this for you," said Sideswipe beseechingly, "Come back to our quarters. Let us make you feel alive."

Ratchet gasped in his sob, sucking in air, torn between doing what was right for their physical healing and what was right for their emotional healing. The decision making wasn't helped by the warmth of their bodies pressing in to him from all angles. But it wasn't enough. Was he too broken to realise this? That they were here, with him, and functioning? How did he know that this was not some sort of Primus given dream to blot out the pain of losing Sunstreaker?

"Please," begged Sunstreaker.

Ratchet stiffened at that tone. His lover had begged him. Sunstreaker almost NEVER begged. Any illusion of a dream shattered with that low, pleading tone.

"I-I could hurt you..." Ratchet murmured, trying to extract himself from his lovers.

"Never hurt me..." Sunstreaker hummed, placing a soft kiss on his medic's neck cables.

"Sunny."

"Ratchet."

"Sideswipe!" Both medic and yellow twin glanced at the cheeky grinning Sideswipe. Said cheeky grin got bigger. "Well as long as we're throwing out names..."

Ratchet couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his throat. "Not tonight." He replied softly, nuzzling into Sunstreaker's neck cables affectionately. "You need rest."

"So do you-"

"I need to finish reports."

Sunstreaker scoffed, "Who cares about reports? Slag the reports! Especially in a situation like this! And besides, Jazz owes us a favour. So he can zap Prowl silly so he can't get up your aft about them while we zap you into recharge. I NEED you. Sideswipe needs you. And you need us."

"Besides," Sideswipe chimed in, grin dimming a bit but still apparent, "you are the best medic in the whole universe Ratch. You could never hurt us."

Ratchet thought it over and only found one successful solution, before sighing deeply, nodding very slightly. The twins grinned, the luminescence of their smiles warming Ratchet's spark. "Fine. But if you feel any pain Sunstreaker, at all, we are stopping and that is final. And we are NOT doing this in my medbay!"

Sunstreaker purred, nibbling on one of the medic's neck lines, and nodded, Sideswipe grinning and hopping off the berth to help his lovers make their way to their quarters, placing a steadying arm under his brother for him to lean on.

"Love you, bro," Sideswipe smiled pulling his twin close to him as they stood and sharing a light kiss.

"Yeah...I know. I love you too," Sunstreaker replied, his voice gruff. He then turned and whispered to the medic, now standing on his other side and whispered, "I love you Ratch." Sideswipe and Ratchet smiled even brighter. It wasn't often that Sunstreaker ever said what he felt in his spark either, and for him to tell his bondmates that he loved them at a time that wasn't in the middle of intimacy was just a wonderful, but bittersweet feeling.

Ratchet didn't miss when Sunstreaker's arm tightened around his shoulders, holding him more securely against the yellow chassis. Being careful not to mess up any of the welds he'd recently made, the medic brushed his fingers along Sideswipe's arm, earning him a small grin from the red twin.

"Let's go!" Sideswipe whispered.

* * *

><p>Considering that Sunstreaker had been horribly injured and that they were not going at a fast pace, they made it back to their quarters in a fairly quick time, filled with anticipation and longing. Ratchet palmed open the door, helping his golden lover inside, yelping when the red twin teasingly pinched his aft.<p>

"Sideswipe!" the medic hissed.

"Sorry babe, it was begging to be pinched," giggled Sideswipe. Ratchet grumbled, but carefully took all of Sunstreaker's body on his arms and gently, ever so gently laid him down in the centre of their large, shared berth. The medic took a moment to bask in the gaze of those trusting optics. Only him and Sideswipe would ever see that expression there.

Sunstreaker silently reached a hand up and ran it along the edges of the medibot's chevron, trailing down the sides of his faceplate - causing Ratchet to sigh in contentment - and then down the central seam of his chest where the plates parted to reveal the spark, before tracing down to the medic's interface panel.

Ratchet hesitated, feeling Sideswipe's servos join his brother's. He shivered under the gentle touches, reaching one hand back and one forward to trace over the smooth red and gold armour. He stared at Sunstreaker, his voice low.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ratchet asked, even as a servo curled around his wrist and tugged him forward onto the recharge berth.

"I more than want to do this. I want you to be in me. Fill me up," the golden mech whispered.

Ratchet looked back towards Sideswipe, who had this stunned look on his face.

Not even he had ever entered Sunstreaker's valve. They had played with Sunstreaker's valve, of course, but neither Sideswipe or Ratchet had ever had the privilege of ever entering the warrior, of feeling the soft, silky texture of his valve.

"Sunny..." Ratchet trailed off, choked up at the absolute _trust _the warrior had in him.

Sunstreaker held a finger to his lover's lips. "Before you start on that sentimental slag, listen to my reasoning." Satisfied that Ratchet and his Twin were going to be silent, he continued. "I'm not stupid. I know I can be selfish and vain, a real self-centred glitch, and I know I've missed out on a lot because of it. And…I was scared as pit that I wasn't going to online again after today..." He paused. "And I decided on that fragging medberth that I don't want to miss out on anything with either of you anymore."

"Oh Sunny," murmured Sideswipe, laying a hand on his brother's cheek and stroking it lovingly. His twin turned into his hand and kissed it gently.

Ratchet sent a torrent of love through their bond and leaned forward to capture those trusting lips with his own, keeping the kiss gentle and making sure not to lay too much of his weight on Sunstreaker's still slightly fragile frame. The kiss turned more passionate when Sunstreaker reached up to press the medic's helm closer, their mouths parting to allow glossae to lovingly caress the other, stroking firmly in the warm, wet cavern of their mouths.

"Mmm, every time I see that it's just so hot," purred the red mech, using his hands to map out his lover's bodies, following the contours of the frames, finding their sensitive wires and lightly stroking them.

Ratchet smiled into the kiss but then gasped slightly when Sunstreaker nibbled sensually on his bottom lip before retreating.

"Love me, my big bad medic. Make love to me, prove that I'm alive," the golden twin growled, pressing a hand firmly to the medic's chestplate.

Ratchet couldn't stop the giggles that were suddenly pouring from his lips. "Su-Sunny, that's - pfft- that sou-sounds so CHEESY!"

Sideswipe was grinning too, exchanging a fond look with Sunstreaker at the sound of their medic's laughter. It seemed to them that they didn't get hear enough of that clear, melodious sound.

"But it's truth." Sunstreaker stated plainly, tugging the medic down gingerly to let him know he could handle more weight.

Ratchet laughter suddenly turned to groans as two hands, one from each twin, began to grope and fondle his interface panel and the wires in his hips. He bent his head down to muffle his groan in Sunstreaker's warm neck, blowing air into the sensitive cabling to make Sunstreaker shiver in arousal.

"Open up Ratch," sing-songed Sideswipe.

"I want to see your hardware," said Sunstreaker, tracing his finger around the seams of the panel.

"Nngh," breathed Ratchet, falling into bliss under their simultaneous touches.

He opened his panel, letting his half-pressurized spike slide out, baring his interface components to the warm air between their bodies.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker shared a devious look and each wrapped their hands around the smooth metal of the proportionate spike and began to slowly pump in tandem to make it fully erect and pressurised, making Ratchet moan and buck in their arms. "Boys..." he panted, "you're too good to me."

Sunstreaker covered his own laugh with a snort. "Now who's being cheesy?"

Sideswipe grinned, tracing his other hand along his lover's hip, caressing wires and cables before stopping along the rim of his already dripping valve. "Eager, babe?" He teased, rimming the valve.

Ratchet's intakes hitched and he leaned forward to keep from collapsing atop Sunstreaker completely. "Fragger! Teasing me like that..." He groaned.

"We try." Sunstreaker snickered. His own free hand had traced down the medic's arm in feather light touches, bringing the Ratchet's sensitized hand to his face and tracing his dermals along the first digit, enjoying the fluctuating and anticipatory look in Ratchet's optics. He hummed against the digit, watching the brief grimace of pleasure pass across the medi-bot's features. "Frag Ratch! I'm getting wet just watching you!"

"And whose fault is that?" panted Ratchet.

"I'm proud to say it's ours," grinned Sideswipe, shifting on the berth so he was directly behind his lover, fingertip still teasing the nodes on the lips of the medic's valve and placing sloppy, open-mouthed kisses on Ratchet's neck and across the tense, broad shoulders. Oh, how Sideswipe loved taking the tension out of those shoulders! Sneakily, he eased the tip of his glossa between the seams to those strong, tense cables, trailing along them and teasing them sensually, eliciting a guttural moan from the white and red form between himself and his twin.

"Oh yes, definitely wet now. I should paint that it's so sexy," hummed Sunstreaker, nipping slowly at the sensitive digits held near his mouth. Ratchet's face without the weight of the world, but instead morphed into a state of pleasure was just...exquisite.

"Ah!" Ratchet cried out as Sunstreaker lasciviously sucked two of his fingers into his waiting mouth, twisting his glossa around them and getting them wet in oral lubricant.

"Frag, Sunny. Next time I get to suck on his fingers. I like hearing his sounds," laughed Sideswipe, finally pushing the tip of his finger into the slicked entrance of his lover's valve, but only until the first joint, enough to tease, enough to promise more.

Ratchet whined, the two different servos preventing him from pushing further onto the digit just barely pressing into his bared valve. His valve flexed and lubricant dribbled out of the head of his spike which Sideswipe was continuing to pump lazily. The poor medic was torn between pushing his hips back or forward. He buried his face into Sunstreaker's neck, feeling Sideswipe's denta scrape leisurely across his sensitive neck cables and the suction of Sunstreaker's mouth as he pulled a third finger in.

The fraggers! They _**knew **_how much he hated to be teased like this! He wanted to tell them to get on with it, but oh he couldn't get one word out without whining or groaning!

"Ooh, I think we should stop teasing him, he might self-combust," snickered Sunstreaker. Sideswipe made a noise of agreement and suddenly slid two fingers all the way into Ratchet's valve, feeling the warmth, and teasing the sensors deep within gently.

Sunstreaker laid his palms on the side of Ratchet's face, gently tilting it up so he could stare him directly in the optics. Ratchet had gasped when the burn of two fingers filling him passed over his sensor net, and now his optics were filled with love and desire. With a slow, meaningful glance down, he whispered, "Ratchet...this is for you." With a light click, the golden mech bared his valve for his bondmates to see.

Ratchet sucked in a breath at the sight of the well lubricated, fairly untouched, valve - the entrance edges were quivering in arousal.

"Sunny," the medic murmured reverently.

Sunstreaker brushed his golden digits across the slightly pink tint on Ratchet's cheekplates. Their medic was gorgeous and nobody could tell him otherwise. He pulled Ratchet's face in for another kiss, starting it as chaste, but slowly deepening it. His glossa danced with his lover's as he hooked one leg against Ratchet's hip, encouraging his bondmate to move forward. He felt him hesitate.

"Not gonna hurt him Ratchet." Sideswipe assured him softly, his fingers still inside the valve. "You should know better. we're tougher than that."

Ratchet made a small noise of protest before reaching down to Sunstreaker's valve in a stubborn resolve to make sure that the golden twin was ready for him. Sunstreaker grunted into their lip-lock as a cherry red finger penetrated him, slowly working in and out, building up the lubricant so he was well slicked and ready for entry. Ratchet whined at the silken feel of that wet valve tightening down on him, and he circled his finger over each and every node he found.

"Uh, Ratchet!" gasped Sunstreaker, breaking off from the kiss and throwing his helm back towards the berth.

"Beautiful," Ratchet murmured in reply, adding another finger to briefly stretch the sponge-like lining out a little more before withdrawing them, licking the lubricant off his fingers like it was life-giving energon. Both brothers moaned at the visual.

Sideswipe took his fingers out of the medics valve, seeing him shifting to line up his spike with his brothers _perfect_valve. He wanted to watch this, see his brother penetrated by a spike for the first time.

Ratchet placed a hand on Sunstreaker's thigh, bracing himself as he slowly lowered, the tip of his throbbing spike barely touching his lover's valve. He heard Sunstreaker's intakes hitch and the sudden buck of hips pushed the head of his weeping member into the opening. Sunstreaker hissed in burning pleasure, feeling the sharp sting of pain from sensors long in disuse before the aching emptiness of only having the beginning of his lover in him made itself known. He heard Sideswipe groan from somewhere above him.

"All of it!" The golden warrior gasped demandingly, tugging Ratchet into another kiss. "Put all of it in!"

Ratchet couldn't have denied his lover anything with that tone of voice. With a jerky nod, he slowly inched himself forward, feeling the exquisite clamp of Sunstreaker's valve around his spike. By the time he was fully seated, both toughliner and medic were panting. And yet, somehow, Sunstreaker found his strength of will to wrap his calves around the back of Ratchet's thighs, keeping his lover there, unable to pull out. He smirked at Ratchet's whine, glancing up at his brother whose optics were dark with lust.

"All yours, Sides," he purred, gesturing at their medic's bared valve.

Sideswipe mock-saluted with his trademark cheeky grin, before licking his lips, watching Ratchet's hips trembling in arousal. The lubricant from earlier still covered his fingers, and he quickly stroked his length to coat it in the warm fluid before shuffling forward and carefully entering the medic from behind.

"Ahhhnn," Sideswipe sighed as his spike found it's home in the slick channel of Ratchet's valve. Perfect. Just perfect. It was what they all needed. He bent forward, looping his arms around his bondmates waist and snuggling in, placing sloppy, open-mouthed kisses on the nape of his neck and shoulders.

Ratchet, meanwhile, was incoherent with pleasure. The sensations were overwhelming and wonderful - the tightness of the valve surrounding him, and the hot metal of Sideswipe's throbbing spike filling him as his own valve clenched down. He panted and gasped, trying to gain control, but was stopped by Sunstreaker's low, passion-filled growl.

"Move," Sunstreaker growled, letting the growl vibrate through his chestplates.

Sideswipe nodded, knowing Ratchet was in no state or position to set the pace.

With his hands gently gripping cherry red hips, Sideswipe pulled back slowly, making Ratchet pull out of Sunstreaker as well.

"Frag," the red twin hissed, feeling the intense emotions through their bonds. The devotion, the desire, the love...the beauty in this moment that belonged to them, and them only. Sunstreaker echoed his twin's statement, whining slightly at the loss of Ratchet's wonderful, pleasurable spike that had filled him, completed him. The thought of Ratchet thrusting back in sent spirals of lust spinning through him. It made him dizzy with how much he wanted it. He, the one who was always the top mech, was yearning to be filled, to have the rush of transfluid flood his valve.

Sideswipe hummed, feeling the light tremors in his bondmates hips where his servos were gripping them tightly. Sunstreaker was wound tight, coiled, ready to explode if the lust and intense need drifting over their bond was an indicator. He let it fill him, build until he could hardly control himself before he was surging forward. His hips snapped against Ratchet's aft, his spike plunging deep. The thrust sent Ratchet forward, his own spike once again sheathed as far as it would go in Sunstreaker's valve. All three cried out in shared pleasure, before Ratchet found himself pinioned between the two warriors, Sideswipe's pace fast, brutal... and exactly what he needed.

"Won't last...uh...too long like this," moaned Ratchet, feeling the tight caress of Sunstreaker's valve envelop him again as the thrust from behind propelled him forward once more.

Sunstreaker's hands reached up for him, one gripping the front of his chestplates and the other cupping the side of his strikingly handsome face, before he murmured, "Let go. Let go, and feel me, and...frag this is gonna sound corny, but feel me as I feel you deep within me. Ah!" Sunstreaker ended in a delighted cry as his sweet spot was roughly, but amazingly, stimulated by Ratchet's length. He bucked up, the clang of their hips meeting filling their audio sensors.

Sideswipe panted, looking over Ratchet's shoulder to see his twins gorgeous faceplates twisted in exquisite pleasure. He took an instant photocapture, the sight too good to pass up. Ratchet was so nice and tight around him and he pulled back and pushed forward, deeper than before, and was rewarded by pleasured cries from his bondmates below him.

He was rewarded in more than pleasure though.

He felt through the bond that Ratchet was healing emotionally, and Sunstreaker's relief that Ratchet wasn't thinking of his possible death.

The thought was enough to make him sob in pleasure, clutching Ratchet tighter to him, before bending him down and speeding up his pace to be more faster and more brutally pleasing than before.

Ratchet keened in pleasure, his CPU unable to focus on anything but the ever rising wave that was enveloping his body from all ends of the bond. With Sideswipe's new angle, he could feel Sunstreaker shudder with gasping cries every time Ratchet took the plunge. The red twin's weight shifted again and Ratchet was forced down, his entire chassis flat against Sunstreaker, while Sideswipe was a warm weight on his back, chasing away the cold. Ratchet threw his head back in a garbled cry when clever digits pushed into the join between thigh and hip. Sunstreaker took the opportunity to curl forward and attach his mouth to the pulsing energon lines of the CMO's neck. Sideswipe chuckled breathlessly in his audio.

"Come, Ratchet," the red twin murmured. "We're alive. Let go and we'll catch you."

The soft, sincere words, echoed over the bond by Sunstreaker, took a weight off of Ratchet's spark he never even knew he had. With a cry that tore from his vocaliser as a sob of pleasure and release, Ratchet crested over the peak of his pleasure. His valve clamped down hard, while transfluid erupted from his spike, seated deep within his lover as he overloaded. The overload pushed both Twins over theirs, Sunstreaker's apparent in the clamp of his valve and the feral growl against Ratchet's neck. A rush of transfluid and a breathless shout was Sideswipe's release before shaky elbows gave way and they collapsed in a pile.

With a trembling hand, even as tired as he was - panting with his overwhelming release - the golden twin traced his fingertips over the sensitive seam that hid the parting chestplates that would reveal the medics spark. Ratchet chuckled in exhaustion at the serious faceplates of his lover, sated and feeling liberated.

"Please Ratch. We all need this," came the low whisper from Sunstreaker.

"We might go offline into recharge from the surge-" Ratchet began to warn.

"Good," growled Sunstreaker, resolve showing plainly in his expression.

The golden twin and medic were bathed in bright, azure light, and they turned slightly from where they laid together to see Sideswipe, recovered from his Earth-shaking overload and kneeling, with his chestplates parted and the light from his spark shining through his casing.

"I'm ready when you are," he said simply.

Sunstreaker opened his chestplates immediately, snapping open so fast with the urgency he commanded them to. He bucked slightly and keened when he felt Ratchet's warm, fluid spattered spike leave him, but settled when he saw Ratchet slowly part his own protective plating and expose his spark to them. It was beautiful, dark blue with streaks of gold, different from their own sparks which were a bright azure. Both twins purred upon seeing the spark that was theirs and theirs alone. Forever.

Ratchet took Sunstreaker in his arms and sat him up carefully, mentioning to Sideswipe to move closer. He could feel his spark engorge and pump faster as it was exposed, feeling it's mates in intimate proximity. The medic sighed, caressing both the twins faces and kissing them intermittently, as he shuffled forward so their chests were brushing together. Sideswipe whined when he felt the energy brush against him, while Sunstreaker merely shuttered his optics, caught up in _feeling_ the beginning of a merge.

The energies from their sparks expanded outwards, overlapping with the others. A tingling, electric feeling passed through all their frames at the first contact of their souls.

"I love you. Forever," Ratchet whispered to them, moving forward a bit more, the sentiment echoing through the bond.

Both twins gasped at the emotions running high, love so tangible it should have been its own presence in the room. Sunstreaker squeezed Ratchet's shoulder in reassurance before murmuring in a soft tone, "I love you. Both of you as well. Infinitely."

"Nah," Sideswipe smiled gently at them, "I love you guys more."

They all chuckled softly, too caught up in the soothing, yet passionate sensations washing over them to start a playful debate about who loved who more. They pushed their chests closer together so that their bodies were in full contact with each other, the first tendrils of energy beginning to form in the space between their sparks. Sunstreaker thrashed his helm to the side with a soft groan as he felt Sideswipe send the first pulse of pleasure. It was filling him with a slow burn, a passionate inferno that would consume them all in given time. More energy tendrils, like mini-lightning bolts, began to lock and interweave with those from his bondmates. It was like the calm before the storm.

Suddenly the energy locked in and their sparks came partway out of their chests to connect.

Full connection.

The three lovers made cries of joy when their essences came into full connection. They looked deeply into each other's blue optics, finding their own reflections there as the connection shot through their beings. Thoughts, emotions, experiences flowed through their joined and joyfully flashing sparks as the merge completed itself.

Hurt and angst morphed into something more.

Care.

Protection.

Devotion.

Passion.

Love.

It was no longer the separate beings of Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Ratchet. They were one bonded entity of All the Was Sunstreaker/Sideswipe/Ratchet, exchanging all of themselves to the others.

It was a beautiful moment where they all looked inside themselves to find the other ones there, whole, connected.

Alive.

Light white-washed the walls as the exchange of emotions reached its zenith, the combined sparks swirling and flashing together in a dance of euphoria, when the light expanded like a supernova, bathing them all in light and love. Sweet, sweet love. They all cried out loudly, Ratchet's surprised yell, Sideswipe's high keen and Sunstreaker's low cry of completion.

The spark overload finished, their sparks separating into their own spark chambers, chestplates automatically falling back into place. They all panted heavily, cooling fans working overtime. Ratchet gave each twin a soft smile that he reserved especially for them, before dropping into an abrupt, deep recharge.

"That was so intense," breathed Sideswipe, re-arranging their positions, carefully tending to their bodies so that Sunstreaker was in the middle of him and Ratchet's recharging form.

Sunstreaker shifted comfortably, curling one arm around Ratchet's shoulders while Sideswipe put his hand on his chestplates and snuggled into his shoulder. Putting a soft kiss on his brothers helm, the golden mech replied, "It was the most amazing merge I've ever had…aside from the time we all bonded." He also placed a kiss on Ratchet's helm too, and the exhausted, recharging medic also shifted and curled into his side.

Sideswipe hummed in agreement, gazing at Ratchet's recharging face.

"We're so lucky," said Sunstreaker, staring up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Why?"

"To have Ratchet. I never thought we'd find a mech to love us. Not with what we do…not with the way we are now, and not that the way we were. It kills me Sides, when we get hurt, and we see that look in his optics. That hidden fear that it could have been worse. We're lucky that he chose to bond with us, that he loves us like we love him," Sunstreaker mused softly.

"Those injuries really made you think deep about this, huh?" inquired the red mech lightly, clutching tighter to his twin, careful of the healing welds.

With a soft snicker, Sunstreaker answered, "Having a near death experience does tend to do that to a mech."

"Hey Sunny?"

"Yeah?"

"How did it feel? You know…finally giving up your valve?" Sideswipe asked curiously, a naughty glint to his optics.

Looking down into Sideswipe's cheeky blue orbs, Sunstreaker smiled a true smile and said happily, "Now I know what I was missing. Holy mother of Primus it was just…magnificent. Could have been a lot better without the whole 'I-was-near-death-and-I-realised-what-a-glitch-I-am' sensation. But amazing nevertheless."

Sideswipe just grinned. "I took a photocapture of your face."

Quirking an optic ridge, the golden twin said, "When I get better you won't need it, cos you'll be the cause of it."

"Really Sunny?" Sideswipe asked excitedly, pressing a quick, chaste kiss to his twin's lips.

"Really. Besides, you know how Ratchet just likes to watch us go at it sometimes. We'll give him a real show. When I'm better."

Sideswipe joked, "When you're back to terrorising the mini-bots and strutting around like a vain little glitch again, I'll know when to get you." Sideswipe then looked down at the normally shiny, pristine Lamborghini plating and frowned at Sunstreaker, "Hey, how come you haven't complained about your paint job yet? You've got Ratchet's paint all over you!"

"Because, Sides," murmured Sunstreaker as recharge finally claimed him, "I feel way too good to care."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finite! What do you reckon? This is my first RP ever, and I send a big THANK YOU to Katea-Nui for introducing me to it. She was really great and helpful. We hope you enjoyed it, and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And just to make the word count of this fic reach over 6000 words, to all those who are following my 'heat' series, the next chapter might, **_**might**_**, be out within the next two weeks. If I'm lucky ;)**


End file.
